The Used And Abused
by Adyna O'Riley
Summary: Know one ever knew Lily and James had another child, that night at Godric's Hollow. Not their friends nor Voldermort. Two Different people. Two Different Blood lines. One future. One Prophecy. One Battle.
1. Default Chapter

            Jessica paced the small space that was known as her room. The attic. It wouldn't have been as bad if there were actually some room up there but alas, it was quite spartan and quite small. Her small cot was smashed into one corner and random old things she had been allowed to keep over her 15 years. Her largest collection was books. Her brother stepbrother hated books. So, like everything else from years past, they were sent to the attic. Along with her. The unused and the unloved.

            She was mad. No, no just mad. She was seething. Those idiot people downstairs who _dared_ to call themselves her parents were fighting. Over her. Again. Jessica sighed. She was getting quite tired of all of it. It was all because a simple letter that she had received. But she never saw it. That woman who dared to call herself a mother had gotten the mail that day and went off on Jessica the moment she had came home from work.

            Jessica was adopted when she was barley a month old and was very happy until she turned five. Her 'parents' were having a baby. They thought they could not, therefore adopting a girl. But now there was a new apple of their eyes and Jessica was sent to the attic, with all the used and misused paraphernalia that no one cared about anymore.

            Jessica plopped down on her small little cot in the corner of the room. She was tired of this family, this house, this life. She had contemplated running away for years. Even tried it once or twice, though on the day she had left she would always return before dusk out of fear.

            She was afraid. Afraid of the consequences of her actions. And of everything else. She had lived with these people too long that she even feared other people, thinking they were all alike. All like the people who resided floors below. At age fifteen, that was a lot to fear.

            She also feared her dreams. But she also welcomed them with open arms. She had always had dreams. Dreams about a strange boy and his horrible but fascinating life.

            He seemed to grow as she grew. Getting older as she did herself. He had amazing adventures, wondrous friends, horrible teachers, infuriating enemies and so much that she wished she had. He had magic.

            She started pondering what it would be like to have friends. She already knew what enemies were. They were everywhere, all the time.

            She pondered until she could not think anymore, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

            Across a continent and an ocean, a 16-year-old boy woke up, unhappy even before the day began. And Jessica, in her dreams, agreed with him.

Harry rolled off his bed, annoyed that it was daytime already. He sighed and tugged on a pair of pants, an overly large t-shirt, and a pair of shoes.

            The Dursley's weren't being their normal, pestering selves this summer. He assumed they were still scared of Moody. Though, Harry had thought, anyone in their right mind would. He was nutters.

            Harry grabbed a chocolate frog from the pile that Ron the night before. It was, in fact, Harry's birthday today. He trudged down the stairs to make breakfast before the Dursley's got up. He was hopping to get back up stairs without any contact with them. His idea was he was going to station himself in his room for the day and read some of the new books Hermione had gotten him. It would take his mind off . . . things.

            Harry finished making breakfast, and closed his door just as he heard his Uncle leave his own room. Harry grinned a little and flung himself onto the bed, grabbing another frog. He started flipping though the first book, examining the wand motions for some advanced defense. While he was reading he shuddered and his head shot up. He kept getting the feeling that he was being watched. He shrugged it off. He should be used to it, he reasoned with himself. He decided he was just jump because of all the excitement over the death eaters, Voldermort and such. He went back to flipping through the book and moved on to the second and third books Hermione had given him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes sparkled with amazement.

            "Man, Hermione . . ." He couldn't even finish his sentence to no one. The books were titled Beginners Guide To Dark Magic and the second was Advanced Dark Magic.

            Harry blinked a few times; assuring himself that one of his friends had not sent him two books pertaining to the Dark Arts. When he looked back at the books, neither title had changed. Harry sighed, not quite knowing what to do. He opened the first book and jumped with surprise when a letter addressed to him in Hermione's writing fell out. Harry picked it up carefully and examined it closely. Yes, it looked like Hermione's handwriting and there looked to be nothing wrong with the letter. It looked like a normal, everyday letter.

            He opened it cautiously.

                        Dear Harry,

            I'm sure when you saw the titles of these two books you thought you were either going mad or I was possessed. Neither is true. Yes, those are two books about the Dark Arts. I know you don't have any books like this and I know you will either be wary to read them or incredible angry that I though you might want them. The truth is, Harry, you have to fight fire with fire. If you are to defeat You-Know-Who then you will probably have to kill him. And to kill him, you need the dark arts.

            It doesn't make you evil to use them, Harry, but be careful. Many great wizards have been corrupted by the seduction of the dark arts. But I believe you will need these in the future.

            Now, Harry, remember to change the title when we are on the train. I went to great lengths to get those without being detected. I would have to give you a good talking to if one of the teachers took these.

            There is an interesting spell on page 85 of the beginners' guide. Something about blocking yourself from the radar that tells the Ministry's if it youth are doing spells. Maybe you should look into it . . .

            Good luck and I hope to see you soon.

                                    Love,               

                                                Hermione

                        P.S Lupin just informed me that we will be getting you so u can stay a month here so be packed!

            Harry closed the books and looked at them with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. He still had not told Ron or Hermione about the prophecy, but not that he thought of it, it was quite logical. Evan if he had never heard the prophecy, Harry knew he would have to kill Voldermort or be killed by him. The only difference was he had never heard it so plainly.

            Harry looked around his little room, analyzing the damage. Evan though he had always thought he did not own a lot, the things he had acquired over the years was almost too much to think about. Clothes, books, quills, parchment, owl feathers, and other random things were everywhere. He sighed, annoyed. No one, not even him, enjoyed the task that was before him.

            Harry smiled broadly and started the first book. He would have to learn and learn quickly, he thought. The war had already begun. He would be ready next time. And he would make sure no one was taken again on the account of him.

An ocean and a continent way, Jessica Callaway, his blood sister, was seeing the exact pages he was and learning exactly what he was. Just as she had been doing since she could dream.

AN: Right, well, this is just an idea of something that was in my head for the past months and I got so bored today that I typed it out. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm really not in the mood to have people tell me how bad my writing is. I already know, so don't waste your time. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, well, don't read the next chapter (if there is one).

Reviews are welcome. So is CONSTUCTIVE criticism. Different from a Flame. No Flames please.


	2. Two finally

AN. Ok, people, I am really supposed to be working on my project for English and not this but _really_ liked the ideas I had for this story so, here is what is gunna happen:

I'm gunna write and not exactly _think_ about what is going to happen, just let it come to me. It might not be long or it might be many pages. It might move fast or pain stackingly slow. Just tell me what you think and we will see what happens from there. If it totally sucks I am deleting. If it doesn't, well, I guess ill have to keep it then, wont I?

Ok, here goes. . . .

Chapter Two (finally)

Jessica woke with a start. She flipped on her light, and looked down at her old watch. It was five in the morning. And, it was her birthday. She sighed, annoyed that she would spend what was supposed to be a happy day here, in this place she hated beyond all things.

She walked downstairs and started breakfast. This would be just like any other morning. When she was done, she made sure the food would stay warm and went back up to her room.

As Jessica was walking back to her room, she passed her "brother" who leered at her and quick as lightning slammed her against the wall. She gasped as the air escaped her lungs and stared up angrily.

"Hmm, look who's wandering around all by herself in the middle of the night . . ." Will trailed of as he started to squeeze her breast. Jessica growled in the back of her throat and kneed Will as hard as she could. He made a sound somewhere between a squeak and a whimper as he toppled to the ground, holding himself.

"Its six o-fucking-clock you idiot." She jogged as quietly as possible back to her room and went back to her pacing, hoping Will's pride would keep his mouth closed and that his parents wouldn't find out.

She kicked her bed out of sheer frustration and started crying as she fell face first onto her mattress. She didn't have the courage to run, the will to move, or the ability to leave. She was trapped with no way out. Happy fucking Birthday, Jess thought to herself. Its only what you deserve, a voice in the back of her mind reminded her. Whether it be your parents slaves or your brothers toy. You deserve it all.

Falling into a fitful sleep, Jess agreed. Yes, it was all she deserved.

Severus Snape was not a happy person. And for a very good reason, too.

"Lupin, are you saying that Lily and Potter not only had on child but two! That there is some other misfit terrorizing some other poor witches and wizards out there?"

Before Remus could jump in to defend Harry, Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. Which wasn't exactly needed. Everyone seemed to be shocked at the news Remus had given. Especially the Weasley's.

"Severus, we know next to nothing about this matter so it would be helpful to all if we let Remus finish and then we shall take action. If this coincides with the information you have found out from you duties we must gather a party and go after this child." Dumbledore waved his hand towards Remus, unspokenly telling him to continue.

"Well, as I was saying," Remus started, throwing a look to Snape, who merely sneered, "They diary says that Lily was pregnant when she went into hiding. Though, it says she didn't know that at the time. It also says she was expectation the child some where around the thirty first. Which means the attack on Godric's Hollow could have triggered it and the baby died as Lily did, or" Remus paused, looking at everyone in the room "There very well be another Harry Potter somewhere. Though in Britain, I am not sure." He sat back down, staring at his hands.

"That would mean . . ." Arthur Weasley said, trailing off. Before anyone could think of the meaning, Snape snorted in disgust and said out loud, "We have another Golden Boy who lived."

Dumbledore had been silent through the whole affair, until that moment.

"Of course . . . ." he said quietly. Snape's head shot up. "No . . . it cant be, can it?" he asked. Albus looked at him and then at Remus.

"Did Lily's diary say anything about the gender of the baby. Remus." Remus frowned and started flipping through the diary. He paused, here and there till he seemed to find the right page. As he skimmed it, his eyes widened. He looked up at Snape then at Albus with huge eyes.

"Albus, this cant be. That extremely old magic and if it were to happen, which the chance of that is extremely small," He trailed off. Mrs. Weasley, growing impatient, snatched the diary from Remus's hands and looked at the page.

"It says the baby was a girl. So what is that supposed to mean? We must find the poor dear before You-Know-Who does! She rose out of her chair. Albus motioned for her to sit back down.

"Molly, there are not many spells of old magic that can withstand the newer ones of today. This one, not exactly complex is very . . . . wrong, should we say." He sighed and looked over at Snape. Snape sighed bitterly and started to speak.

"There are some diseases in the muggle world that can only be cured by a duplicate of, say, a liver or kidney. Sometimes a parent will have a child just to save there first born." He sneered at everyone's horrified looks and continued. "If one get deathly ill, they will have another baby and when that baby is healthy enough they will take that organ or some of the child's blood to keep the other alive." Molly looked outraged.

"What exactly are you saying, Severus? How does this have any relevance to this child and to Harry?" She asked angrily. It was Albus that answered.

"Molly, they spell kept a child alive only if they are attacked first, instead of the youngest. In essence, as long as Harry was the oldest, he would live, only because that baby was born."

"But we don't know if that was her intention? What if you're jumping to conclusions?" Arthur asked. Remus picked up the diary and tossed it in front of Arthur. It landed perfectly in front of him.

"Yes," he said bitterly, "That _was_ their intention." He rose from the table and started to walk towards the door. Albus stood up, addressing the room.

"We will do nothing, at the moment, seeing as how we don't have much information. We will talk tomorrow about this. Remus," the older wizard said as Remus started to walk out the door, "I will be seeing you and Severus in my office in three hours time. Please don't be late." With that, everyone walked off to their own destinations.

Jess woke, suddenly as she heard a door slam below her. She assumed Will's parents had just left for work. She looked at her watch, now that it was actually light out she could see it without turning on the light. 8:30. She sighed and tried to wipe the dried tearstains off her face.

She glanced around the room, taking in all the possessions that were not hers and the thing that were. She needed a plan, she thought. Like in all those books when good always wins. But what if you don't know which is which, she thought bitterly.

There were loud thumps of someone coming up the attic stairs. She stiffened, knowing who it was. There were only two people left in the house now. Her and Will. And will didn't sound happy.

"Open the fucking door you little bitch!" he yelled through the door. Jess backed slowly into the corner as he kept banging on the door. "You stupid bitch! I'll show you what exactly you are you little whore." Jessica felt herself getting angrier and angrier by his word.

Suddenly, he kicked the door in. In the small space of the attic, Jessica felt the splintered pieces hit her face. She jumped up, attempting to shoe more courage than she felt.

Will started to advance through the door when suddenly the door slammed in his face and Jess heard him falling down the stairs. Thud Thud Thud.

Jess looked at the door and then looked at the mirror hanging from the wall near her. Her eyes were no longer blue but red. She screamed, finally getting her voice back and fell to the floor, backing into the corner.

Her eyes didn't quite look evil, but they had bright red and orange flames in them. Jessica then made the first courage's choice of her life. She got up and grabbed her rucksack. She threw in what she needed and looked back up at the mirror. Her eyes had gone back to blue but there was still some of the fire simmering in them. She smashed the mirror with her fist, ignoring the hurt and blood she felt from it.

She walked slowly down the stairs and looked down at Will. She felt a strong rush of relief to see he wasn't dead, just unconscious. She took his wallet, on just think she should stop in the kitchen and grab some food. She would never be coming back.

A few minutes later, Jess walked slowly out of her house, taking in the quite street. She picked a direction and started walking. Glancing back, she grinned evilly at herself.

She jogged back to the garage and went inside it. Throwing off the off white sheet, she looked down at Will's new motorcycle that he had yet to tell or show his parents. She laughed, seeing the keys left in the ignition. Oh, this was just _too_ easy, she thought.

She climbed onto the bike and rode it out of the garage. She looked back at the house, feeling the same fear she always did when she "ran away" before. But this time, she knew she could never come back. Revving the bike's engine, she drove off in the first direction that came to mind.

" . . . and that is why you two need to go find her." Albus finished, pacing behind his desk. Remus and Severus watched him, worried at the fact that Albus almost never paced.

"Fine." Snape said simply. Remus nodded next to him. They both walked out of the office, without a fight. There were more evil things they had to fight than each other. And they needed to get ready.

AN. Ok, was that totally unoriginal and stupid or is it just me? Oh well, here is chapter 2. God, I hope it came out better than I thing.


	3. AN

Sry if it's hard to read. I can't put italics, bold, tabs, and other stuff like that. Im trying to figure out why it wont let me do that. Sry .

I also am absolutely HORRIBLE at spelling so I also apologize for that.

Thank you


End file.
